Haptic technology is a tactile feedback technology that takes advantage of a user's sense of touch by applying forces, vibrations, and/or motions to the user. Tactile feedback between a user and an electronic device may be provided by mechanical vibrations and/or pulses originating from all or part of an entire electronic device. Tactile feedback may be provided for example on a display.